The present invention relates to windshield wiper blades for motor vehicles and the like, and in particular to an improved heated wiper blade and associated method.
Heated windshield wipers are generally known in the art, and include many different forms and designs. Some such heated wiper blades heat the wiper frame, arm, and blade, or a combination of these members, using a heating element or some other type of added assembly. While such wiper blades are somewhat effective, they are inconvenient to both the manufacturer and the end user. For example, they are either very costly to manufacture, thereby resulting in a high cost product that is passed through to the consumer, or they are very complex to install, thereby eliminating many of the do-it-yourself consumers. Also, such prior designs fail to consider that the wiper should work effectively with the windshield defrosting system of the motor vehicle as a fully integrated functional unit. Without the windshield defroster system, the windshield will freeze up with the accumulated snow and ice, creating a hazardous situation.
A unique frameless heated wiper assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,382, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference. While such wiper assemblies are generally effective, certain improvements to the same would be advantageous.